Lifetime to Love
by expressurself
Summary: This is Rocky DeSantos's story on how he deals with losing his powers, dealing with his friends, falling in love, and finding himself. Rocky/OC. Later Rocky/Adam.
1. Memories

Author's Note: This is a Power Ranger fic. Since I haven't seen Power Rangers since I was little, some details may be muddy or incorrect. Forgive me if that may be the case. This is a Rocky DeSantos story, set after he lost his powers in the Turbo series. It's mostly about how he deals with being forgotten and left out with his friends, falling in love twice, and finding himself.

* * *

**Lifetime to love**

Rocky DeSantos leaned back against the ropes, fanning himself from the 100 degree heat of Angel Grove's current summer weather impact. He vaguely wondered whether this had anything to do with Divatox or any other villain and his friends, the Power Rangers. But then, he brushed that idea from his mind. He didn't really want to think about the Power Rangers at the moment. In fact, he hoped he never had to think about them.

His days serving as the Red Ranger and the Blue Zeo Ranger had been over for almost six months now. Ever since he had leapt unceremoniously out of the ring while practicing for the martial arts competition that, ironically would determine the fate of the current Blue Turbo Ranger, he had seriously injured his back. For about a week, he and his friends were terribly concerned that Rocky might end up paralyzed for the rest of his life. However, he had recovered and was back on his feet in no time. But, while he did manage to bounce back healthy and fit, he had lost his powers in the process. Not to mention, he had lost them to a twelve-year-old boy.

That was probably one of the most upsetting parts of losing his powers. He lost them to a little kid. A kid struggling with a broken family; his mother had died and his father was constantly busy and hardly saw his son. Justin Stewart could have turned out to be one of the darkest kids in the neighborhood, but somehow, the vibrant, intelligent boy had not only managed to stay out of the "dark" crowd, but he also gained the Blue Turbo powers! Rocky wasn't so sure where his feelings stood for Justin. Sure, he thought the kid was very bright and fun, but he also found him to be zealous and unbelievably irresponsible and sometimes, even a little annoying. However, Rocky trusted Zordon as much as he trusted his own life, and he knew that whatever Zordon's choice was, it had to be right for some reason. But for Rocky, he still hadn't found the reason.

Furthermore, Rocky felt a disconnection with his friends now. This was probably the most upsetting part of losing his powers. After all, from the moment he stepped in Angel Grove, he had unofficially been part of the Rangers. He had met Tommy Oliver, Kim Hart, Kat Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor through Rangering. His friendships with Adam Park and Aisha Campbell had strengthened when the three of them had been chosen to replace Jason, Zack, and Trini as the new Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers. Since becoming a Ranger, he had fostered a strong bond between all his friends, a bond that he believed would never fade. Nowadays, however, he wondered sometimes whether or not his friendships with them were genuine, or whether they were just disillusionments from being a Power Ranger. He knew it was probably just the bad timing; he had lost his powers just as they were graduating and now, everyone was incredibly busy with post-high school plans. But he felt that if he was still the Blue Ranger, they would find more opportunities to stop by and hang out with him. Not being a Ranger however, he found his time in their company very limited.

What little time the Rangers had, they spent either planning their futures or helping Justin out. Kat's dance practices and recitals were frequenting and she was also Miss Appleby's teacher assistant, so she was kept busy with papers to grade or students to talk to. She was also somewhat of a surrogate mother to Justin and kept a close eye on him during school. Tommy was so obsessed with racing at the moment, hardly anyone saw him anymore. Tanya was pursuing her singing career and his best friend, Adam was trying to organize himself for college and trying to open up a dojo.

The other friends he had met as a Ranger felt like shadows in his past life. They were hardly seen or heard from anymore. Kim was off in Florida with the Pan Globals, or maybe even the Olympics. Jason had left Angel Grove after transferring the Gold powers back to Trey. He still corresponded occasionally with the Rangers, but it was more or less something to reassure them that he was still alive. Billy, of course, was still in Aquitar with the Alien Rangers and the love of his life, Cestria. Trini, he heard, was still in Switzerland, and Zack was rumored to have moved to Chicago to pursue a dream of his. Rocky hadn't even heard from Aisha since she exchanged her Zeo powers for Africa. He was pretty sure his long-time friend was doing alright, but he wished he could see her optimistic smile again.

But all those ex-Rangers were nothing compared to his best friend since first grade, Adam Park, the current Green Turbo Ranger. Adam and him had been the dynamic duo ever since they had met and became fast friends. Every time Rocky remembered a significant event in his life, Adam had been by his side, as always, a source of comfort and support throughout his childhood and his teenage years. Their friendship had been so strong that one look at Adam and Rocky could tell what sort of mood the Korean was in, and what he was thinking. The same went for Adam. They were each other's "twin", and since they were little, they had promised each other they would always be there for each other. Now, however, Rocky felt like that promise was beginning to wither away.

He knew Adam was very busy, what with his plans for college and hopes for running a dojo, and not to mention, his Ranger duties. But he found that, on some nights when he came back to the apartment he and Adam shared, just for a short chat, his friend was never there. Then, he would call one of his friends, usually Tommy or Kat, and found that **everyone** (including Adam) was congregating somewhere together as a team, without him. At this point, either Kat or Tommy would invite the ex-Ranger over, but at this point, Rocky felt slightly envious of the bonding between the Rangers and rejected their offers, preferring to stay home alone and watch movies. After awhile, he found this to be tiring and stopped calling any of the other Rangers, knowing that either they would be busy with work or saving the world, or partying as the team.

_I used to be apart of those parties_, he mused sadly as he drove back to his apartment that he shared with the Green Turbo Ranger. He found himself to be home alone, once again. In his mind, he wondered whether his apartment was really his and Adam's, or just his. After all, it seemed that Adam seldom used the place. Actually, a couple of days ago, he had discovered Adam sleeping on Tommy's couch when he had gone there to drop off some of Tommy's stuff. Luckily, Adam had not awoken and Rocky managed to slip of the apartment unnoticed, but he never forgot the image of his supposedly best friend who shared the same apartment with him, sleeping on someone else's couch. It left him unnerved.

_Get a grip Rocky. They're going through some rough times._ He tried to convince himself over and over that this was really true and that his friends would never abandon him purposefully. But he constantly found TV to be his only companion, he was sick and tired of the empty promises his friends proposed to spend more time with him, and he was frustrated with the lack of communication.

_They're moving on with their lives. You should too_. He reprimanded himself, as he got out of the car and shut the door with a bit more force than he wanted to apply. Sighing, he leaned against his car and shut his eyes, memories flooding him.

Scenes from three years ago, when he received the power of the Red Ranger. Acquainting himself with Angel Grove High School with Adam and Aisha by his side. Doing katas with Tommy. Studying with Billy. Talking to Kim about ambitions and dreams. Fighting monsters. Fighting Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito. Becoming the Red Ninja Ranger and receiving the power of the ape. Saving Angel Grove. Turning into a child _twice_. Going on his Zeo Quest and being the first to complete it. Receiving the Blue Zeo powers. The martial arts practice. Flying out of the ring and hurting his back. Tommy and Adam by his side, worried. In the hospital. Justin finding out they were Power Rangers. Passing on the power...

He felt hot tears sting his cheek and furiously wiped them away. It was amazing how life as a Power Ranger had changed him. He had matured, he had gained confidence and respect through working with his friends and having to hide the truth of his identity and knowing that he couldn't always be there to save the day. Rocky knew he would never regret his services as a Ranger. If he had to go back in time, he would do it all over again. Except maybe this time, he wouldn't fall out of the ring and hurt his back, thus enabling Justin to gain his powers.

_Stop that. _He chastised himself as he opened the door and found his only company to be silence. He sighed to himself. Adam was probably with the other Rangers, saving the world or doing something together. He was accustomed to this new routine, but that didn't mean he was extremely pleased about it.

_I really need to get a place of my own. _Rocky glanced at the newspaper on the kitchen counter and opened it to the Real Estate section. There, his brown eyes scanned the page, stopping here and there as he spotted some apartments. He circled the ones he thought he might try and call. He really did need to get his own place. As much as he loved Adam, even the Green Turbo Ranger couldn't deny that they had grown apart since he dropped out of Rangering and it was pointless to be living under the same roof, when their activities were so different and they hardly saw each other. The point of moving in together was to see each other more often. Somehow, ironically, living in the same apartment provided even _less_ opportunities for the previous Blue Zeo Ranger to see his best friend.

_Ex-best friend._ Rocky thought sadly. Though he wish he could deny it, he knew that he and Adam had gone their separate ways. They were different people now, with different dreams and goals, and they were definitely headed in different directions.

"Rocky?" A familiar voice startled him out of his swirling thoughts. Rocky jumped a little, and whirled around nervously, only to find himself face-to-face with none other than Adam Park.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" He asked, somewhat rudely.

"Well, this is also my apartment, and I do need rest..." Adam begun, smiling as he threw down some of his belongings. Rocky continued to stare at him. "What?" Adam asked as he saw the look on his friend's face. "Not happy to see me?"

Rocky shook his head. "That's not it. I'm just surprised you'd be home. You haven't been around for, what, weeks? Months?"

Adam shifted his gaze uneasily. "I'm sorry I haven't been around that much, Rocky. You have to understand that planning for college and trying to run a dojo and not to mention Ranger duties are keeping me away from spending some time with you. I promise I'll make it up somehow. Maybe this weekend? You want to do something? Baseball maybe?"

Rocky sighed heavily and brushed past his friend. He stopped in front of the window, arms crossed, knowing that Adam was staring intently at him. "Yeah, sure, as soon as Divatox surrenders."

"Huh?" Adam was confused; what had he done to offend Rocky?

"Face it Adam," he whirled around suddenly, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You're never around anymore. And not just you. You and the rest of this bloody world. Did you all plan to boot me out as soon as I was kicked off the team?"

Adam thought he understood what Rocky was talking about, and moved forward. "Rocky..."

"No," Rocky moved around the room again. "I know you're all so busy with your lives and your Rangering, but," at this, he felt his throat constrict and he tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm still Rocky. I haven't changed. I just had a little accident. One tiny accident and I'm off the team! And not just out of the team, but out of your lives as well. Maybe you didn't know you pushed me out of your lives. Maybe you tried to help me keep up with all the gossip, but it didn't work. The seldom times I'm with you guys, I have no idea what you're talking about. You don't try to elaborate or explain to me what's going on, so I'm just sitting there like a fool while everyone's having a good laugh. You aren't even spending time in this apartment. I caught you sleeping over at Tommy's on Tuesday. I know, you were probably tired or something and too lazy to come back home," he retorted as soon as he saw Adam begin to open his mouth to explain. "But it's not just that, okay? Why is it that when I'm off the team, no one gives a damn? What about when Billy gave up his powers? Everyone stuck by him like glue. And when Jason lost his powers? Everyone was consoling him like a brother. But when Rocky loses his powers, everyone's off cheering for some victory or another. I'm not saying that you had to all come down and pound on my door, offering help and sympathy, but I wish I was somewhat acknowledged."

When he finished, he found that the tears had finally escaped him. He wiped them with the back of his hand, staring at Adam, who looked a mix of pure horror, guilt, and condolence.

"Rocky, I, I don't know what to say." He ran a hand through his curly black hair. "I just... there was... " but either the words didn't come to him or he was still in a state of shock. Whatever he wanted to say though, Rocky found that he was not interested.

"Forget it," he cut him off and marched into his room. He grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and began stuffing clothes in at random. Then, he grabbed his suitcase and piled it with his other belongings. Luckily for Rocky, he had few possessions that were of real value to him. After awhile, he dragged his suitcase and duffel bag out into the living room, where Adam was still standing.

When Adam saw the suitcase and bag in Rocky's hands, his eyes widened. "Rocky, what's the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"I'm leaving," Rocky stated shortly. "I can't...I can't stand this anymore, Adam. I don't want to feel left out and deserted and I'm tired of living this false life. I need to leave right now."

"No," Adam said, his breath coming slowly.

"No?" Rocky stared at his friend angrily. "Adam, nothing you say or do will make me stay. I already found a few apartments I can move into. Face it, we're no longer friends."

"Rocky," Adam pleaded, his eyes watering. "How can you say that? We've always been best friends. We promised each other that no matter where life took us, we'd stay and face it together."

"You were friends with the Blue Zeo Ranger, not Rocky DeSantos. Now that the Blue Zeo Ranger is gone, your friendship with him is also gone." Rocky explained firmly. "And that promise we made? I kept my end of the deal, Adam."

"Don't go," Adam replied, tears trickling down his cheek. Rocky looked anywhere but Adam's face, because he knew that if he saw Adam hurt and crying, he would not leave. And he knew he had to.

"I have to," he whispered. "Our friendship was only suited for our Ranger days. Now that that's over with, there's nothing to save our friendship."

"I love you Rocky!" Adam exclaimed.

"Don't!" He cried out. "Don't go and say things like that. Don't say those lies to me." He heard Adam draw in a sharp intake of breath and dared to look at him. "The distance was always between us, Adam. But now, it has reached the point that you couldn't even bridge the gap between you and me. See how we're only five steps from each other now? But we both know that we're really many, many miles from each other and it'll take oceans and oceans to cross in order to finally reach you. I can't deal with that right now though. You have your life to lead. And I have mine. Goodbye Adam." With that, Rocky quickly opened the door and stepped out, leaving behind a legacy and a friend.


	2. Chance Encounter

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter! I was pleasantly surprised to find that someone actually read this fic. I hope that I can continue to satisfy my readers with this next chapter. In this chapter, Rocky meets a new character who I based on a friend of mine. This is where you probably can guess what happens. He falls in love, etc., etc. And I know I said that this would be a Rocky/Adam story and it will be! But you wouldn't think that I would just straightaway put Rocky and Adam together, now did you? Of course not! They have to face challenges separately in order to realize how much they mean to each other together. So, for this chapter, we'll see our new character, Elizabeth Watson, and how she steals Mr. DeSantos' heart. In the next, I think I'll refer to Adam and how he deals with Rocky's departure. Ok, I rambled enough already. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chance Encounter**

Rocky wiped the hot tears still damp on his face. He glanced at the newspaper in his hand and then back at the townhouse in front of him. He had visited two of the prospective apartments he could move into, and they really didn't suit him. He had no idea why, because the apartment was suitable, the price reasonable, and the tenants friendly. But he felt something was missing from the apartment.

This townhouse was inhabited by a Miss Elizabeth Watson, as declared on the newspaper. Rocky half-expected this Elizabeth Watson to be one of those old, unmarried ladies who lived in fashionable, rich houses with smelly old cats. Nonetheless, he needed to see this townhouse. It was the last item he had circled in his newspaper, and the price was surprisingly reasonable for such a grand townhouse.

He got out of his car and strolled to the door, ringing the doorbell. Waiting for the "old lady" to come out, he was genuinely surprised (and entranced) by a young woman around his age opening the door. She looked to be around her early twenties, with straight, cinnamon-brown hair and the brightest green eyes. She relaxed and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi, you must be Rocky DeSantos?" She held out her hand. Rocky accepted it, feeling a sudden rush of warmth. He smiled back at her, just as warmly.

"Yes, I am. Elizabeth Watson, I presume?"

"That's me, alright." She laughed and stepped to the side, letting Rocky in. "Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house and then we can discuss the other stuff."

Half an hour later, Rocky and Elizabeth collapsed into fits of laughter at the kitchen island. Rocky mused over his current situation. Only about an hour ago, he was in his living room arguing with his "best friend", hurt and furious over Adam's lack of understanding, and now here he was, in a stranger's kitchen, laughing as though he couldn't get enough of it. He had to admit, Elizabeth Watson was one of the funniest and most charming women he had met. She had a natural flair of comedy, and she used it wisely at appropriate times to cause the two of them to fall into laughter. She was also very open and welcoming. For Rocky, this was a new feeling, as being a Ranger made him always feel somewhat restricted and corrupt, but he figured that if Elizabeth could make him feel like he was floating on top of the world, then this openness must be beneficial. Especially for him. He could also tell she was honest and not to mention, very attractive, though not shallow or vain.

"You know, I have to tell you, you really made my day." Rocky said after their laughter died down a little. Elizabeth smiled shyly.

"Thanks. You made mine too," she flashed him a brilliant smile. "Now, let's tackle down the rest of the stuff. What else do you wish to know about this house?"

"Actually, I don't think I need to know anything else. I think this place is perfect for me. I want to move in. ASAP." He replied, and felt his heart flutter slightly as he saw Elizabeth's eyes light up.

"Oh that's wonderful! Well, if you're absolutely sure, we can fill in the paperwork right now, and we'll be roommates by tomorrow." She rummaged in her packet and pulled out a sheet of paper. Rocky signed the bottom with a flourish.

"Excellent. I'll process this by tonight and you can move in tomorrow morning." Elizabeth nodded as she placed the sheet of paper beside her. Rocky felt a sudden dejection in his heart as he realized that he had no place to stay between now and tomorrow when he could move in. He couldn't possibly go back to Adam's apartment, and he really didn't want to face any of his other Ranger friends to ask for help. He was in a dilemma.

"Is something wrong?" Elizabeth asked gently as she noticed the torn look on Rocky's face.

Startled, the ex-Ranger shook his head dazedly. "Oh no, it's nothing. I..uh..I guess I better get going." He forced a smile, and stood up. Elizabeth followed suit, still concerned.

"You still have a place to stay tonight, right?" She inquired.

"Uh..." Rocky didn't know how he could explain his present situation. How was he to explain that he kicked himself out of his own apartment, left his best friend, and took a chance to get an apartment by tonight? Thinking back, Rocky regretted his hasty decision.

"You can stay here, if you don't have a place," Elizabeth suggested. Rocky sighed with relief.

"Thanks. I kind of have a place, but my roommate and I are, um, going through some rough times right now, so I don't really want to go back." He explained to a patient Elizabeth.

"That's fine. You can stay in whatever guest room you want. And I'll got towels and stuff for you to use. You're going to have to suffer shower-wise tonight though, because I've only got Trésemme shampoo and I don't use bar soap." She said.

"That's okay," Rocky replied. "I'm just grateful you're letting me stay."

"Well, why don't you go up and just drop off your stuff and then come back down and I'll make dinner. Do you like spaghetti?" She asked.

Rocky laughed as he climbed the stairs. "You've got a lot to learn about me." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she watched Rocky's retreating figure disappear.

* * *

**Concluding notes:** Sorry if this chapter isn't as long as the first, or as detailed and thoughtful. It's a general overview of Rocky's new friendship with Elizabeth. Next chapter, we'll be seeing things from Adam's side, as he struggles with his loss. 


	3. Losing you

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the awful delay. Things at school have kept me at my wit's end for months now, and I'm thoroughly exhausted. However, I have managed to scrape together this rather, forgive me, short chapter. It mainly deals with Adam and his unwillingness to lose Rocky over a misunderstanding. Enjoy!

* * *

**Losing you**

_At Ernie's Juice Bar…_

"You okay sweetie?" Tanya placed her hand over Adam's, trying to lock eye contact with the depressed Green Ranger.

"I'm alright," he mumbled mechanically, taking his hand off the table. Tanya frowned at Adam's behavior and sighed heavily.

"Adam, I know that you're not feeling your best right now. I'm sorry that Rocky left, but maybe in a few days' wait, he'll realize that he misses you and he'll return. You guys have been friends since you were little children. He's your best friend. You're his best friend. It's impossible to ignore that. So, don't worry too much, okay? Come and join Kat and me on a shopping spree. You can relax and cool down that misery of yours." She pointed out, sipping her smoothie.

Adam shook his head. "No, that's okay. I appreciate the offer, but shopping is one of the last things I want to do right now. I think I'm just going to head home and take a shower and maybe a nap. I'm exhausted."

Tanya patted him eagerly, "That's a great idea, Adam. Go home and rest. We'll come by and see you later sometime."

"Sure," the Green Ranger replied nonchalantly, standing up and collecting his belongings, leaving Tanya staring in his wake.

* * *

_At Adam's apartment…_

"You have two new messages." The impassive answer machine said. Adam pressed the play button and sat down, running his hands over his face.

"Hi Adam, this is Kat. I know you've been feeling down lately, so I thought maybe you wanted to join me and Tanya down at the mall for a little shopping spree. I think she'll tell you later if you meet her at the Juice Bar, but if she doesn't or you get this message first, call me back! Thanks!" The machine beeped once, signaling the end of Kat's cheery message.

_Guess I don't have to worry about calling Kat_, he thought, as the machine played the second message. _Not that I really want to talk to anyone at the moment._

"Hi, Rocky, this is Elizabeth Watson. I'm not sure if you'll be able to hear this message, but since this is the phone number you listed, I thought I'd give it a go. I forgot to tell you this before you left for work today, but I need your social security number on your apartment forms. I'm going to have them mailed out by lunch, so if you could get it to me by then, that would be great. My work number is 916-246-9718. Thank you."

Adam stared at the machine with a strange feeling of bewilderment and elation. _Rocky's already got a place? It's only been a day and he's already found a place?_

Walking to the kitchen, the Green Ranger absentmindedly poured a cup of tea and then, settled into his favorite chair. He flipped the TV on, but his mind was obviously elsewhere.

_I need to talk to him. Just for a few minutes. I have to set this straight with him. It could all just be miscommunication. I never meant to hurt him. He's my best friend. I've just been busy with other stuff and I didn't have that much time to hangout with him. But he can't just blame this entirely on me! He had other stuff to do too when I suggested we loaf together. Our schedules were completely different. This isn't an excuse or anything, but I don't want him believing that I would purposefully leave him in the dark. He's my best friend. Things were so much easier when he was a Ranger. Our schedules were the same because they mostly revolved around battling monsters. Now that he's leading a normal life the way he wants it and I'm still a Power Ranger, we hardly see each other anymore. When he's teaching at the dojo, I'll be trying to organize myself for college and the internship or I'll be battling some crazy monster Divatox has so happily bestowed upon us on that day. He can't blame me though. I like a quiet life. I didn't ask to always be in battle. I just want a life like his. He's my best friend. _

The words "He's my best friend" repeated over and over his head like a mantra, as though if he stopped chanting the phrase, Rocky would drop out of his life as his ex-best-friend.

Adam's gaze lingered over the phone. He hesitated. The call would be very strange and maybe even unexpected, but he knew what he had to do. He couldn't lose Rocky over something like this. He knew he couldn't. Rocky was his best friend.

* * *

_At Elizabeth Watson's office…_

"Miss Watson?" Rachael's voice echoed through the intercom. "You have a phone call, line one. A Mr. Adam Park inquires to speak with you."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. _Adam Park? _She had heard that name before somewhere, but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. For some reason, the name Adam Park rang familiar bells and bequeathed a weird feeling in her stomach. However, she simply nodded to her assistant. "Thanks." Rachael exited the office, and Elizabeth picked up the phone tentatively.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Miss Elizabeth Watson?" A young man's voice asked.

"Yes, this is she," she replied patiently, drumming her fingers against her desk.

"Hi, my name is Adam Park. I am a friend of Rocky DeSantos," Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly as she cradled the phone gently, listening to Adam. "I understand that you called his—our—apartment this morning."

Remembering the phone call from the early morning hours, Elizabeth replied, "Yes, I called Mr. DeSantos to verify his social security number."

"Right and, I just wanted… to know, whether it's true that… Rocky's found a place." Adam's voice sounded small and terribly shy, and it worried Elizabeth. He sounded like a man who had lost almost everything.

"Well, yes, didn't he tell you? He came around to look at my townhouse yesterday afternoon, and we agreed that he could settle in as soon as I process application forms. It's already been done. His forms are all complete and he can officially move in today," Elizabeth answered. Then a thought crossed her mind. "May I ask why you are inquiring about Rocky's situation? Surely this isn't a surprise to you, if you are his friend?"

There was a moment of silence between the two callers. Elizabeth could hear Adam's breathing deepen heavier and she grew concerned. Just as she was about to call out his name, he replied, "No, this isn't a surprise to me. I just wanted… to make sure that things were okay."

Elizabeth was skeptical. She could hear the hesitation in Adam's voice and the ring of finality, as though he had convinced himself this was the end of something wonderful.

"Mr. Park? Are you alright? You don't sound too well. Maybe we should discuss this further. I can arrange for you to come to my office and we can talk about this face-to-face. Obviously, there is something very wrong with this situation between you and Rocky, and I hope that everything is resolved before Rocky moves in. Rocky briefly mentioned to me about some troubles back at his own place. Perhaps if we sort this all out, then we can all be clear on the matters at hand." She advised in her most professional voice.

Adam coughed a little, but replied strongly, "Sure, that'd be great. I think I do need to think some things over and talk to Rocky too. I think we have a misunderstanding."

"Well, then," Elizabeth sat up in her comfortable leather chair, "We must settle this before things get even more complicated," she checked her watch and sighed inwardly. "Look, I have to leave the office in half an hour. You can stop by my place and we can discuss this later. Rocky will be there too later, after work, so it'll be a good time for all three of us to figure this out. My address is 9355 Star View Pond Drive. It's the seventh house on your left when you enter the drive. The phone number is 619-826-4327." She waited as she heard Adam scratch her information down.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry to bother you, Miss Watson, but I really must talk with you and Rocky before he makes the biggest mistake of his life." Though Elizabeth had no idea what Adam was talking about, she could tell he was genuinely upset about his friend and wanted to take care of the present circumstance before they became too convoluted.

"It's no problem. I'm looking forward to meeting you shortly. But please, on one condition can you come to my house."

"What's that?" Adam's alarmed voice rang out on the other end.

"Please call me Elizabeth." She grinned pleasantly before hanging up.

* * *

**Concluding Notes**: Ta-dah! Wow, this chapter was awfully short! I'm really sorry about that, but I just thought I'd leave everyone anticipating the grand meeting between our heroes. I wonder how that meeting will go... should I just simply let Rocky and Adam resolve their differences and have the happy ending... or should I give them a hard time and continue on... hmm, well, I've already made my mind, and you'll see what I decide in the next chapter! Until then, arrivederci! 


	4. Reconsideration

**Author's Notes**: Sorry about the long delay. I wrote this chapter in between homework and studying. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Reconsideration**

"Hi, you must be Adam Park. Come on inside," Elizabeth invited the Green Turbo Ranger inside, smiling brightly.

Adam gawked in awe as he took in the new surroundings. The townhouse was spacious and decorated wonderfully. Not to mention, Adam couldn't help stare at Rocky's new roommate. She illuminated a charming exquisiteness that Tanya could never muster.

"Your place is lovely," he complimented as Elizabeth led him out of the foyer and into the sun-lit living room.

"Thank you," she smiled. "Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

"Yes, thank you," he replied, settling himself in one of the expensive leather sofas, while Elizabeth went to pour two cups of tea. The living room was about the size of his apartment, it seemed, accompanied with freshly painted floorboards, a mahogany apothecary table, a small bookcase, two matching end tables with the same set of antique lamps, a large-framed Monet painting of _Water Lilies_, and a large-screen television. Adam admired the photographs that hung around; Elizabeth's bright smile beaming down at him from each photograph, sometimes a friend or two convoying.

A particular photograph caught his eye as he examined the room. It was a small framed photo, centered on the mantle directly above the fireplace so that it attracted all the attention it desired. There, Elizabeth and Rocky were smiling, side-by-side, in a most recent photograph. Though there was no physical contact whatsoever, Adam could tell the subtle chemistry between the two, the way Rocky's hand was floating between his body and Elizabeth's hand, as though it was debating whether to hold her hand or not, and the way Elizabeth was casually leaning towards Rocky, her head tilt with a knowing smile. Adam felt a familiar pain in his chest as he recognized Rocky's devout happiness in that single photograph.

"Rocky, what am I doing?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't help thinking what a terrible person he was, barging in a stranger's home and trying to persuade that Rocky was not doing the right thing, just because he wasn't happy with the sudden change. It was obvious Rocky was happy here, with Elizabeth. It was obvious Rocky liked her just from the photograph alone. Who knew? Sooner or later, they might end up married. How could Adam spoil the happiness that his friend deserved?

"Want some tea?" Elizabeth's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. He quickly turned away from the photograph and saw Elizabeth staring at him with the same knowing look Tanya always gave him when he had something on his mind. It was the same subtleness too; a request that hid behind concern and sympathy.

Eyes downcast, Adam settled himself back on the couch, listening attentively as Elizabeth poured two cups of tea. She handed him one, which he accepted and gulped down to cover the silence. Out of the corner of his hand, he watched as Elizabeth settled herself onto an ottoman, sipping her own cup.

After a few minutes of silence, Elizabeth coughed. "I saw you staring at that photograph of Rocky and me. Is something wrong?"

Adam sighed inwardly and looked up. Elizabeth smiled softly as he sighed again. "It's just that…well…"

"Yes?" Elizabeth inquired curiously.

"Rocky and I were roommates. We've been roommates for a couple of years now, since graduating from high school. But for the past year or so, I've been really busy and I guess I sort of pushed him away, you know. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. There was just too much for me to do, and there was never enough time to hangout with him. I suppose he had too much and decided to leave." Adam summarized, leaving out all the significant details of being Power Rangers.

Elizabeth nodded understandingly, "I see." She scratched her chin thoughtfully, and then turned back to Adam. "You two have been friends since kindergarten right?"

"Yes," Adam replied tiredly, "We've been best friends since we were five. He invited me to play with him and his friend, Aisha, one day, and since then, we've been inseparable, the three of us. We went to elementary school together, then middle school. We trained in martial arts, earning our black belts; we entered competitions, won and lost them, and even transferred high schools together. And when Aisha moved to Africa, Rocky was the only other person I could turn to for support because he was the only other person who understood losing Aisha. Rocky has always been there for me."

Elizabeth smiled knowingly, and looked away, staring out the door that led to the deck. "I grew up pretty much alone. My parents died when I was little and I was brought up by my godparents. They were nice and supportive, but they were very busy all the time, and never had time to play with me. Oftentimes, I would sit outside and play by myself, envying the other children who had all these little tight-knit groups of friends. When I was six, I met Sam. He had just moved into the neighborhood with his aunt and uncle. He and I had a lot of things in common; we were both orphans, we were both lonely, and we both needed a friend. Since then, I've never had a best friend like Sam. So, I understand what a big part Rocky plays in your life. But what I don't understand is why you haven't tried to get him back yet."

Adam looked up confusedly, his throat burning. "I…I can't."

Elizabeth's brow furrowed. "Why not?"

"Because I lost him," he whispered, swallowing past his tears.

Elizabeth set her cup down and moved over to Adam. Taking his hand, she whispered, "You will never lose him. You know why? It's because you two are best friends; and not just the sort of best friend that can disappear with one fight. It's the kind of friendship that lasts a lifetime, whether you want it to or not. It's the kind of friendship that's worth keeping, worth fighting for, and worth dying for."

Adam looked up into Elizabeth's cinnamon-swirl eyes. He felt warm fog drift past him and swallow him up in brilliant light. Without thinking, without worrying about the consequences, Adam leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**Concluding Notes**: Ooh, a cliffhanger! What will this mean for Rocky and Adam's relationship? Or Rocky and Elizabeth's relationship? Well, I'm not giving direct answers, but I will say that in the next chapter, I will most certainly analyze Rocky and Elizabeth together as a _couple_, and just for fun, we'll also take a look at Adam and Tanya's strained relationship. 


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Just a little note saying that I am still alive, and I am trying to get this fic done. I know, it's been too long and some of you are anxious to see what happens next, and trust me, so am I, but things have just been really busy and disorganized. I do promise I will have the next chapter up and running as soon as I can (if only Adam and Rocky would cooperate with me). Thanks for hanging in there!  
**


	6. Get Through

**Author's Notes**: Okay, first off, I owe everyone who still reads this a huge apology for putting off this story so late. I know it's been long time, and I totally blame school for that. But I'm getting back into the flow of things and I'm going to finish this story. This chapter's not my best (since I rushed through it while trying to finish homework), but it reminds me of a season premiere. You expect more, but you're only given so much. Hopefully, if my characters learn to cooperate with each other, we can have this finished.

**Get Through**

At first, she was aware only of Adam's mouth on her mouth, his hands sliding down to grasp her waist and pull her more firmly against him, the sweet taste of him and the steady uninterrupted pounding of his heart. For a moment, she was lost in the intensity, half-bewildered, and half-confused, but then she remembered herself, and pushed him back _hard_.

Adam grunted, steadying himself. He stared back at her in surprise, chewing his lip.

"What was that?" Elizabeth demanded, standing up in frustration.

The former Green Ranger looked down, ashamed. He had never meant to kiss Elizabeth; it just came to him naturally. Part of him was surprised that he had had the nerve to kiss the beautiful woman; he had always been timid towards women and would never initiate firsts. _Way to take initiative at a time like this, Adam_, he thought furiously.

Adam stood up, facing Rocky's roommate. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. That was completely uncalled for. I don't know what I was thinking." It was the truth; he had a momentary lapse of judgment that came from nowhere.

Elizabeth's features softened, as she contemplated the situation at hand. She had an inkling that something was going on between Adam and Rocky, and she could almost certain she knew what the situation was. She knew that Adam hadn't intentionally meant to kiss her, and she figured that she could cut him some slack for one day.

"It's alright," she said. "We all have our moments," she added, watching as Adam's face lit up in relief. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile herself.

"Thanks." Adam smiled. He looked down shyly, and then checked his watch. "I better get going. I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Not at all," Elizabeth stated, but nonetheless, Adam started for the door. Elizabeth followed him to the door, mulling over what had happened.

"Talk to Rocky," Elizabeth said suddenly, startling both of them. "You need to. Friends like him; they don't come around too often."

Adam smiled softly, reminiscing the first day he had met Rocky.

_"I'm going to open up a dojo someday!" Rocky exclaimed in response to Adam's question. _

_"That's so cool! I wish I could open a dojo too." Adam said, slightly envious of his new friend._

_"Then we'll open one together." Rocky replied confidently, without hesitation. Though his invitation was simple and spoken without any idea of consequences, Adam found comfort in Rocky's known future, and was elated that he was actually going to open up a real dojo with his friend. He admired Rocky for his confidence, determination, and courage. Rocky was everything he wasn't, and he looked up to him both as a good friend and a brother. Rocky could be the brother he never had. _

_"You really mean it?" Adam asked, frightened that Rocky would withdraw his offer._

_"Of course I mean it!" Rocky exclaimed in bewilderment. "Why wouldn't I?" _

_"It's just…people change when they grow older. Sometimes, they change what they like, and who they like." Adam added, fearful. His whole life, people had left him, and he was afraid Rocky was no different. When he had first met Rocky, he thought he sensed something different about him; it was a closeness he never felt with anyone else._

_"That's not going to happen to us," Rocky said, his eyes widening. "We'll always be best friends, Adam. You and me. We're going to face life together no matter where it takes us. I promise." _

_"I promise too." Adam said, smiling brighter than he could imagine. "We'll get through." _

Adam's attention snapped back to the perturbed Elizabeth, who stared at him inquisitively. "Are you alright?" She asked, worriedly.

The Green Turbo Ranger smiled, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll get through," he echoed his own words from a million hours ago.

Elizabeth relaxed. "Good. Give me a call sometime if you need to talk, ok?"

"No problem," Adam replied with a faint smile. "Just…just keep an eye out for Rocky."

"Of course," Elizabeth replied. "Good luck with everything, Adam."

"Yeah…" he trailed off, sighing. "Sorry again for…the…" he blushed.

Elizabeth nodded, "It's okay."

"Thanks for everything, Elizabeth, and I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time." Adam said, heading for his car.

Elizabeth thought about something, and quickly ran to catch up with him. "Adam!" He whirled again, puzzled. "I don't know exactly if this is true, but I have my suspicions, and…well, Rocky and I have been getting along pretty well, and I…I don't know if it's going to happen, but if it does, I just wanted to…"

"No, it's okay. I understand," Adam replied truthfully. Elizabeth was slightly surprised by his nonchalant behavior. Adam smiled at her reaction. "I figured you and Rocky might become an item. I saw the picture. He likes you. And you like him. And there's nothing wrong with that, and really, it's none of my business. I think it's incredibly sweet that you're asking me if it's alright if you date my best friend, but in reality, I can't control who he dates or anything like that. But, truthfully, if he had the chance to date anyone, I'd pushed him towards you."

Elizabeth smiled broadly. "Thanks Adam. That means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Adam smiled, nodding. He opened the car door and got in, revving the engine. Elizabeth watched as Adam rolled down the window.

"Seriously, thanks for everything; the support, the comfort, everything. You don't even really know me, and you're helping me out like we're best friends. I appreciate that a lot. Rocky is really lucky to have found you, Elizabeth."

"Thanks," she blushed. "He's lucky to have found such a great friend like you too, Adam. Remember to try and give him a call and see if things work out."

"I know. We'll see, won't we?" He smiled, and gave her a friendly wave before backing the car out of the driveway and heading back towards his empty apartment.


End file.
